Monster in a Nightmare
by mariahmaru
Summary: A random oneshot with my OC based on my friend Victoria's AoT fanfic. This oneshot contains spoilers from the manga.


[Monster in a Nightmare]

It was night time and Reiner and Daffodil were in Reiner's room laying on his bed together, while the girl poked his cheek.

The teenage boy didn't mind much, his girlfriend always did odd and playful things and it always made him smile.

Then Daffodil started to pinch his cheek softly earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Daff, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh you know," Daffodil said touching his ear, "just doing my regular inspection. Just making sure you're real."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those inspections. Time for mine now." Reiner said before poking her side earning a lot of giggles.

"No stop, only I'm the inspector!" The girl called out and held both of his hands down on the bed.

"You really think you could hold me down?" Reiner asked.

"No, but you can humor me like a gentleman." She said smiling.

Reiner smiled back, he loved her smile.

He removed one of his hands from her grip and pinched her cheek softly, "Silly flower."

Her smile got softer, "But I'm your flower, right?"

The blond sat up and kissed her, "Of coarse.", he then looked at the clock and saw it was pass eleven, " Daffodil, we need to get you to need before Levi catches us."

"Oh it's that late already? Well okay I'll head to bed." She said before kissing the crook of his nose, "Night Reiner."

"Night Daffodil." He said as he watched her leave.

He then sighed and laid back on his bed. He wished that she could've stayed, he liked it when she was next to him. He dreaded being alone.

"One day we will have our own house," He said, "far away from other people where we could be happy with children, once the titans are gone we could-"

He stopped mid sentence, he just realized what he just said.

'Once the titans were gone.'

He covered his mouth with his hand and said surprised, "What's wrong with me? Why-Why am I wishing the titans gone?"

An image of Daffodil smiling popped into his mind.

"Is-Is it because I care for Daffodil? That I actually am hoping for a life with her!?" He thought as his hands shook, "I can't do this to myself or to her!"

He quickly turned onto his side and pulled his bed covers on him.

"Just forget about it Reiner, just forget everything." He mumbled before falling asleep.

*m*o*n*s*t*e*r*

Reiner awoke outside. The sky was red and everything was blurry.

He quickly sat up and looked around, the ground was covered in blood, mangled bodies were almost everywhere, and all the plant life was dead.

Well... Almost all of them.

There was one single living tree up on a hill. Reiner felt like the tree was calling him so he got up and started to walk towards it.

Once he was up the hill and by the tree, he saw something horrible. Daffodil horribly beaten with the Armored Titan holding her in a headlock.

"L-Let her go!" Reiner shouted at his titan counterpart.

"R-Reiner..." Daffodil said reaching out towards him, "Why-"

Snap!

The titan broke her neck and dropped her limp body to the floor.

The teen ran towards his lover's body and held her. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he touched her face softly.

"D-Daffodil... My Daffodil." He said before the Armored Titan grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him.

Reiner tried to pull off the titan's arms but his eyes sight was getting blurry and he couldn't breathe anymore.

*m*o*n*s*t*e*r*

Taking a deep breathe of life Reiner woke up in cold sweat. He sat up and touched his neck.

"It's just a dream..." He said thankfully as his breathing started to calm.

The teen felt something cold on his cheeks so he touched them and discovered he was crying.

"Shit..." He mumbled before his eyes got watery again, "What kind of monster am I!? I can't do this mission anymore, especially if it'll hurt her!"

Reiner closed his eyes tightly letting few tears escape, "But I can't just abandon my mission..."

"I'm sorry Daffodil... My-My mission is more important."

He wanted to curse himself for those words, but he felt like he had to say them.

"I-I'm sorry Daffodil. My mission is more important. I'm sorry Daffodil. My mission is more important. I'm sorry Daffodil. My mission is more important. I'm sorry my sweet, sweet, Daffodil... I just don't want you to get hurt... Daffodil... Daffodil..." He muttered holding his head trying to decide what was more important.

His mission or the person he loves.

*m*o*n*s*t*e*r*

(Months later)

Reiner stood on a large tree branch while Ymir turned into her titan form and went to get Christa.

Bertolt was busy tying an unconscious Eren and Elizabeth onto his back.

"She shouldn't be long now..." Reiner muttered pressing his thumb into is palm and jumped off of the tree and transformed into his titan counterpart-the Armored Titan.

His best friend Bertolt hopped onto his neck.

They were determined to finish their mission.

Once the Dancing Titan came back with Christa and landed on the back of Armored Titan's neck, he started to run. Little did Reiner and Bertolt know that Ymir let Daffodil hitch a ride and letting her hide in her hair.

Daffodil used her maneuver gear around Reiner's shoulder making Bertolt gasp in shock. She then landed onto the Titan's nose and grabbed onto his hair to hold herself there.

Reiner was in shock, he didn't expect Daffodil to come after him.

"Heh, so this is you Reiner?" She asked looking into the Titan's golden eye, "You know when they said that you were the Armored Titan, I couldn't believe it. But now I know truly that it is you, I mean, your titan form looks just like you." She said as her eyes teared up, "You even have your dorky nose."

Guilt built up into the muscular man's chest. Why did she have to be here?

He was trying to concentrate on running. There were titans and the Scouting Legion were chasing them, there were titans in front of them, and now he has to protect Ymir, Christa, Bertolt, Eren, Elizabeth, and now Daffodil!?

"Daffodil! Please come over here!" Bertolt shouted, "It's dangerous! Let him concentrate!"

Daffodil ignored Bertolt and continued to talk to the titan, "You know I can help you right? If you turn yourself in I can help you, I can help all of you."

Reiner's running started to become slow.

"Reiner... I love you. I just need to know if you love me too." She whispered, "If you really do love me, please stop this." Tears rolled down her face.

Her sad face took a toll on him, it was the worst sight for him. He wanted her smile back. Would turning himself in make her happy? Will she truly protect him and defend him from humanity?

"Reiner! Protect us!" Bertolt cried out.

Reiner snapped out of his trance and quickly placed his hands on his neck.

Connie, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin were now on his neck.

Did Daffodil... Did she only say those things to distract him from running?

The girl's eyes widened in shock as she pressed her forehead against his, "I see that you made your choice... I... I hope you burn in hell traitor!"

He felt his heart burst.

No... No. No! Of all the people-of all the people to hate him, she was the one person he wished to never hate him.

Daffodil hopped off of his face and used her maneuver gear to get to his neck, but her gear jammed and she fell screaming.

"Daffodil!" Armin shouted as he watched his friend hit the ground.

The Armored Titan turned his head around and saw Daffodil on the ground from the distance, she didn't seem to be moving.

"Daffodil!" Connie shouted as he hopped off of the titan and any to aid her.

Jean gripped his hands and started to bang on the Titan's large hands, "Reiner you piece of shit! Look what you have done! You hurt too many people! You hurt the only fucking person who actually fucking loved your sorry ass!"

Mixed emotions swirled inside Reiner as his mind became clouded. It got so clouded that everything went black.

*m*o*n*s*t*e*r*

When Reiner's mind became clear once again, he found himself exhausted on top of the outer wall with Ymir and Bertolt.

"Reiner..." Bertolt called out worried.

The blond looked at his friend, "Did she make it Bertolt? ... Do you know?"

Bertolt gulped and hesitated to answer, he knew who his best friend was talking about, "I-I'm not sure... She-She fell from a large height, I don't think she did."

"Ah..." Reiner said and looked at the night sky, "I see..."

The tan teen took something out of his pocket and placed it into Reiner's hand.

Reiner say up and looked at his hand, Bertolt had given Reiner Daffodil's necklace.

"I thought you should keep it..." The tall teen said.

"Why should I if it's going to just remind me of her!?" The blond shouted bitterly about to toss the necklace but he stopped himself and held it tightly against his chest, "Daffodil!"

Ymir and Bertolt watched Reiner with sadness as tears leaked from his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered putting on the necklace and hid it under his shirt.

'I hope you burn in hell traitor!'

"Even-Even though I will be burning in hell... I'll-I'll still smile knowing that you're happy in heaven."


End file.
